


it's a date.

by beta_writer



Series: short & sweet [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, That Is All™, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, my cute ice babies being cute, thats literally it, viktor asks yuuri out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_writer/pseuds/beta_writer
Summary: "I was just wondering," Viktor says, "if you want to go out with me sometime?"Yuuri looks up at him and blinks—once, twice, before he smirks."Are you asking me out on a date, Viktor Nikiforov?" he asks teasingly.Viktor just smiles. "Maybe I am, Katsuki Yuuri."





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!! just a quick warning that english isn't my native language so if there are any grammar mistakes pls forgive me!!
> 
> also! i wrote this bc i just want sweet victuuris so it was written kinda quickly haha! hope you like it <3

" _Yuuri,_ " Viktor calls out from somewhere across the rink. Yuuri stops skating to turn to look at him.

"Yeah?" he asks, a tiny bit breathless. He'd just finished practicing some jumps—which was  _tiring,_ even with his stamina—while Viktor had just been mindlessly skating around. "What is it?"

"I want to ask you something." Viktor says, and Yuuri notes how the tone of his voice changes a bit—he sounds almost  _playful_ now.

Yuuri feels the edges of his mouth quirk up a bit.

"What is it?" he repeats as Viktor skates towards him.

"Well," Viktor starts, a smirk on his face. He circles Yuuri, causing the other man to spin in his spot just to see Viktor.

"Well?" Yuuri asks. " _What is it?_ " he repeats for the third time, chuckling.

Viktor stops in front of him, just a few steps away. "You know I like you," he stops and quickly adds, "a  _lot_."

Yuuri blushes fiercely, though he smiles. "I am indeed aware of that," he says shyly as Viktor skates closer to him.

"I was just wondering," Viktor continues, gently placing his hands on Yuuri's waist once he's close enough, "if you want to go out with me sometime?" he asks sheepishly, looking at Yuuri with hopeful eyes.

Yuuri looks up at him and blinks—once, twice, before a smirk appears on his face.

"Are you asking me out on a  _date_ ,  _Viktor Nikiforov?_ " he asks teasingly, hands travelling up to rest on Viktor's shoulders.

Viktor just smiles and pulls Yuuri closer to him. "Maybe I am, _Katsuki Yuuri_."

Yuuri bites his lower lip and asks, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Well we could go watch a movie." Viktor shrugs.

"What movie?"

"Dr. Strange?"

Yuuri pouts. "I've already watched it with Phichit."

"What about the new Harry Potter spinoff?"

Yuuri raises his brows, "The one with 'fantastic beasts' in the title?"

"Yeah, that one!" Viktor smiles.

Yuur nods. "Sounds good."

"I'll pick you up at seven then." Viktor states, smiling brightly.

Yuuri laughs loudly. "We live in the same house!" he reminds him, lightly slapping Viktor on the shoulder.

Viktor's smile only widens. "That makes it a  _whole_ lot easier then."

Yuuri giggles, a hand moving upwards to caress Viktor's cheek. He looks up at Viktor adoringly and sighs, "You're ridiculous."

"And  _you're_ perfect." Viktor counters smoothly, leaning in closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri snorts, though he leans in as well. "I can't believe I'm dating a  _liar._ "

"And  _I_ can't believe I'm dating an angel," Viktor whispers as their lips are mere milimetres away. Suddenly, Viktor puckers his lips and makes unnecessarily loud kissy noises at him.

"Eugh, stop!" Yuuri laughs as he tries to push Viktor's face away with both his hands. When Viktor tries to pull Yuuri closer by the waist, he screams, " _No!_ "

"Aww," Viktor pouts, stopping his actions. "Is that a no to the date, then?"

"So you admit it's a date?" Yuuri asks smugly.

Viktor stays silent as he realizes his mistake. Yuuri tries to hold back his laughter at Viktor's completely blank expression.

"Forget what I said," Viktor says quickly, causing Yuuri to laugh a bit. He gently bumps their foreheads togehter, asking, "So?"

Yuuri smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss. Leaning back, he says, "It's a  _date_."

**Author's Note:**

> ps: i havent fully healed from ep 7 like bro the kiss + the way they looked at each other = mass homicide


End file.
